Future meets Past
by lil hunnie gurl
Summary: Mimi goes back to the past because of the cursed room of a Japanese temple. There she started to work in a prostitution house as a maid. She also meets the emperor's son Yamato Ishida. Alot of adventures awaits 2 cute couples. [mimato][takari] chapt 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hello!

Here I go, I started another new story. This one, is different from the others... what I mean by different is that I work on this one at school. During those boring classes, I write. Which is in French, Math, Sc. Phys., Religion, History and sometimes in English. First, I started to write one story about Yamato being the son of the head of the mafia who goes to the same school as Mimi but school life is too complicated so I ripped the pages off. Second, I used the same idea but without Yamato going to school so he's old enough... but my head became blocked and I ripped it off again. My friend got pissed at me though... so she took the ripped off pages and decided to continue it with her own ideas. I can't wait till she posts it on I'm done with my blablas once again. I know I sound like an old grandma.

"This will be your room Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Miss Tachikawa, your room is the next one on the left." The old monk left soon after.

"Mama, why do we have to stay at the Temple? I don't like it. It's kinda creepy here."A brown haired girl complained.

"Mimi, even though we live in New York, you still have to lean a little thing about your origin."

"Hai, hai. Anyway... I'm going to walk around the area."

Mimi put down her luggage and walked around the Japanese temple. She ended up in front of a door. For unknown reasons, Mimi wanted to take a peek in the room. As she was about to open the door, somebody grabbed her hand. Mimi turned around and found an old monk.

"This is a forbidden room. Even for the monks in this temple."

"How about you?"

"I am only allowed to go in there to clean the place."

"What is there in this room?"

"There's nothing much in this room. It's just like the other rooms except that it is cursed."

"Cursed?" Mimi was getting curious. She wanted to know more about the mysterious room.

"Yes... the previous master of this temple told me that long ago, the master of this temple promised his friend, the emperor, to protect one of the four treasures. The master hid the treasure in this room and also put a curse in there that only the master of the temple may go in."

"I see... So, what's the treasure?"

"I don't know what it looks like... but I do know that once the four treasures meet, it will grant the wisher a wish."

"Cool! It's just like a manga story."

"Maybe..." The old monk smiled to Mimi and left.

After dinner, a young monk gave Mimi a white pyjama yukata (Japanese traditional clothe). Mimi heads to the bath. After a warm bath, Mimi dressed into her yukata. As she was walking back to her room, she passed by the forbidden room._ Maybe I should just take a little peek... No! What if there really is a curse? Nah! I'm old enough to not believe in that stuff. Yea... just a little peek won't do much... _Mimi opened the door and stepped in.

"Heh! There really is nothing in this room! Bo-ring!" Mimi suddenly felt sleepy. She was trying to keep her balance. She lost balance, fell on the table and slipped down on the floor. A little box also fell down in front of Mimi. A shiny crystal ring fell out of the box. Mimi, who was half-conscious, grabbed the shiny object. Once she held onto it, a blue light surrounded the room and Mimi lost consciousness.

Mimi slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and found herself in a different room.

"Ah! You're finally awake." A short brown haired girl walked in.

"Where am I? What's this place?"

"You are in my house. I found you unconscious near the bridge so I asked someone to help me carry you here. I'm Hikari Yagami."

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi stood up and looked outside. There were many people with little wood houses. Everybody was wearing a yukata with the traditional hairstyle. "No way... you've gotta be kidding me!"

"What? I don't really understand what you mean by this but you sure have a pretty ring." Mimi stared at the fourth finger of her right hand. Around her finger, she found the little crystal ring that she found in the old temple. _Don't tell me that I have been teleported back to another time... _ Mimi tried to explain her situation to Hikari. At first, she looked confuse but she tried to understand Mimi's situation and actually believed her.

"What should I do? I really need to go back! Do you know what kind of commotions it will make if my parents call the police!"

"Police? I don't understand what that is but all I know is that you have to stay here while we find a way to send you back."

"Hai..." Mimi sighed.

"Good. Know that you'll have to work too. I'm poor so I can't support your life here."

"I understand. At least, you didn't kick me out right after I regain consciousness. Oh! Thanks for believing me."

"Do you want to work at the same place as me?"

"Yeah! Where do you work? What do you do?"

"I'm a maid. I serve the prostitutes; wash their clothes and many other things. Basically, I'm a servant in a prostitution house."

"Umm... Do you... do you do those things too...?" She stared at Hikari. She didn't look like a prostitute.

"I said that I'm a maid! I don't do those things!" Hikari blushed. "I'm going to introduce you there later. For now, just eat and rest. I'm going to give you another yukata."

"Thank you!"

As Mimi started to eat some buns, Hikari left to get a yukata for Mimi. Mimi dressed into the baby purple yukata with some cherry blossoms' petals printed on it. Soon, the two ladies left the house.

"Miyako-san!" Hikari shouted at their arrival to the prostitution house. A young lady walked out. "The other day, you said that you needed more help right? Do you mind hiring my friend, Mimi?"

The purple haired lady stared at Mimi from head to toe. "It would be nice if she served the men instead. She has the look and the body just like you, Hikari."

"No way! I'm only 15! I ain't doing anything with those old geezers! You're going to be arrested for doing that!" Mimi shouted back.

"Being arrested? You've gotta be kidding me! Those officers and guards or whatsoever they are, come here themselves to get some young fresh girls of 14 years old and older."

"Eh! You serious!"

"Of course. I don't know where you come from but every house is like that. You are really rude though. You're probably going to scare all my customers away. I was just kidding about making you a prostitute. I wouldn't turn Hikari's friend into one. Anyway how, both of you start working now. I'm Miyako Inoue, the Mama of this house. You are Mimi...?"

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa." Miyako smiled to Mimi who smiled back. She quickly head back into the house. "Is it I or is she super young for a mama? She looks like my age!"

"Well... Let's just say that she has the talent of business." Hikari sweat dropped. Mimi followed Hikari to the kitchen. "We're going to start making dinner then wash the clothes."

"Hai! Um... microwave anyone?"

"A what?" Hikari stared at Mimi weirdly.

"Never mind... I shouldn't even bother to ask in the first place... How about a normal stove...? Not the ones that you have to shove wood in it to make it work."

"How do you expect to cook anything without heating the stove with woods? Whatever... I'll make you wash the clothes..." Hikari brought Mimi to the backyard surrounded with tall thick walls.

"These clothes shall be hand washed. Don't say anything that doesn't exist over here."

"Yes... I know how to hand wash clothes... I guess... Anyway! Leave it to me and go back to the kitchen." Hikari smiled and left. Mimi drowned the big piece of clothing in a basket filled with water.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing!" An old lady shouted.

"Huh? Washing the clothes of course!"

"Quit wasting your time! I can't believe youngsters like you still do something else except to help an old lady like me who hurt her back!"

"Hai... How should I help you grandma?" Mimi sweat dropped. The old lady scared Mimi.

"Hurry up and go to the kitchen and bring some sake and dry sweets to Ishida-sama!"

"Ishida-sama?"

"HURRY UP!"

"Haiii!" Mimi dropped the big yukata she was supposed to wash and ran back to the kitchen where everybody suddenly seemed to panic.

"Hikari?" Hikari totally ignored Mimi. The same old lady that picked on Mimi was picking her on. Hikari was running from left to right like the Cinderella. The old lady shoved a cabaret with a bottle of sake and dry sweets to Mimi.

"Don't just stand there!" She said with her high pitched voice. "Hurry up and bring this to the royal room!"

"Yes...! Right away, commander!" Mimi ran off still thinking about the old lady's scary face. She ran up to the third floor where a bunch of prostitutes were gathering up.

"Kyaah! Ishida-sama came today! He also brought his younger brother with him!"

"Apparently, they are both good looking. I never saw the younger brother though... Whenever he came out, he never really exposed his identity and rarely attends the ceremonies."

"I wonder whom Ishida-sama will pick today."

"Do you even have to ask? It's probably Jun again." The two women sighed. The others that overheard the conversation also sighed.

"Sorry to bother. Can you tell me where the royal room is? I need to bring this in." Mimi asked the women.

"Not good. Too perfect looking."

"Where's the old hag?"

"She hurt her leg... So I was asked to bring this for her."

"I see..." The women started to mess Mimi's hair and whipped the makeup off of her face leaving some lipstick on her corner of her lips and eye shadow on her forehead.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing!" She said while struggling.

"There you go! All pretty! The door is right over there!" Mimi stared at the ladies horrified. She slid the door open and shut it back after getting in.

"Hello? I came to bring you sake!"

Mimi looked around the room but found no one. She stepped closer to the small table and put down the cabaret. She fixed her hair in front of a small mirror on a desk. _Weird... I was sure that there would be an ugly old geezer here like in the movies. Phew! I got scared for nothing. _She whipped off the rest of the makeup marked on her face while humming. Suddenly, Mimi saw a man's body behind her on the small mirror. The mirror was small enough to not reveal the face. _Ehh! _An arm wrapped around Mimi's waist and a hand dug into Mimi's Yukata reaching her breast. For a few seconds, Mimi couldn't move because of the shock. When she finally came back to her senses, Mimi grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over her.

"Kyaaa! Pervert!" Mimi quickly covered her chest._ Thank you dad for forcing me to go to all those auto defence and fighting classes! _

"Miyako-san! A pervert sneaked into the royal room!" Mimi shouted. "I don't see Ishida-sama! The pervert probably murdered that old geezer too!" Mimi shouted.

"Oii! Wait a minute!" The guy sat up.

"Don't move or I'm going to flip you over again!" The door slid open and a purple haired girl ran in.

"Wooo! What's happening over here!"

"That pervert! He..." Before Mimi could continue, Miyako was already bowing down. "Miyako-san?"

"Yamato, please excuse her. She's new over here."

"Who is that pervert?"

"Quit calling him a pervert, you idiot! He's my number one customer Yamato Ishida!"

"Ahh! He's the one that everybody was talking about! What's so great about him except that he is rather hot...?"

"No way... I thought you were only clueless about the age of the girls that are in this house but you don't know who the Ishida are!"

"Well... I wouldn't be asking if I knew..."

"He's the emperor's oldest son! He is going to be the future Emperor! That makes him a prince!" Miyako was about to strangle Mimi. Mimi just simply stared at Yamato.

"Oh." She said plainly. "You said oldest son right? Does that mean he has another brother?"

"Yes... why?"

"Then, that doesn't make him the future Emperor anymore. I'm sure that the emperor is smart enough to not give him the throne. Let's just hope that his brother is better."

"I have been keeping quiet quite long enough... You've been really disrespectful toward me. You can be executed any time for that!" Mimi hid behind Miyako.

"Yamato... come one! Forgive her. You can tell that she comes from a weird place just by looking at her personality. Mimi, apologize." Miyako said. She grabbed Mimi and pushed her forward.

"No way! I didn't do anything! If you want my sorry, catch me on your own without help and I'll give it to you! I-di-ot!" Mimi stuck her tongue out and ran out of the room chased by Yamato who was playing along.

"Wait till I get my hands on you! I'll make you feel so sorry and I'll make you my slave!" Yamato ran down the stairs pushing people along the way.

"Yeah! As if that would happen, you good for nothing prince!" Instead of running, Mimi slid down the stairs on the ramp.

Hikari walked out of the kitchen to find Mimi. All she sees in the backyard was a basket of water and a pile of dirty kimonos.

"Hikari! What are you doing here spacing out!" the old lady scolded.

"Sorry but have you seen a young girl washing the clothes here a while ago? She just started to work today."

"I remember an unfamiliar face that I called to bring the sake to Ishida-sama instead of me."

"What!" Hikari ran quickly in the direction of the main house. _I'm not allowed to go in there normally but I have to find Mimi before she does anything! She has no manners at all and speaks rudely...! What if she insults the prince! _She ran into the main house. A man stood in front of her blocking her way.

"Hey young lady. I never saw you around here. You're new eh? Want to have some fun with me? I'll pay you more than the other women."

"MOVE!" Hikari shouted. The man moved out of the way quickly. Hikari tried to push her way through the crowd. _What in the world is with all these commotions!_ As she was about to run again, someone suddenly grabbed her arm preventing her to proceed forward.

"What is happening in here?" Asked the young blond man who grabbed onto Hikari.

"How should I know! I'm in a hurry! Let go of me!" She said rudely.

"You're being rude to me..." Hikari freed herself from the man's grip and continued to dig a passage from the people.

"I heard that Yamato Ishida is running after a servant here!" A man said.

"You serious! I wondered what happened between those two..." Another one said.

"I heard that the girl stole something from him!"

"That's not what I heard! I heard that he wanted to sleep with her but she's refusing!"

Hikari listened to all the chattering. She was getting more and more worried about her friend. To her surprise, the blond guy was following her.

"Why are you running after me!"

"You're searching for the girl that everybody is talking about right?"

"Yea..." Hikari slowed down and stopped running.

"Well... I'm searching for that chaser. You don't mind if I search with you right? I don't know the place very well."

"Ah! I know!"

"What?"

"Since you're after that Yamato Ishida, you must be..."

"Hehe... I guess I got find out. Well it is pretty obvious right? I hope you won't stop talking to me normally because of that..."

"Of course not! I understand you! I'm a servant just like you!"

"What!" The blond guy almost fell from surprise. He sweats dropped. "Umm..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind... You know, I thought you were a prostitute..."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean! Are you saying that I look like a whore!"

"No! You're just so cute that I thought nobody would let you off. I might even become a regular customer here if you really were one..." Both of them blushed.

"Hikari! Great that you're here! Hurry up and find Mimi!" Miyako shouted from the third floor while running down the stairs.

"Hai! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Hikari ran off.

"Master Takeru, it's about time to head back to the castle." A blue haired guy said.

"Yea... Ken, go find my brother."

"Yes..." Ken quickly disappeared in the crowd who was still talking about the maid and the prince's marathon.

End of chapter one


	2. chapter 2

Hi!

It is finally spring and there's tons of nice stuff to buy! I'm completely almost out of cash which is really sad… but oh well! It's life, isn't it?

* * *

"Stop being so persistent! Give up already!" Mimi shouted. She was running outside the main house around the servants' quarter. (Miyako is quite rich. She owns a big territory for her business. She's also VERY successful in her business.)

"Shut up!" Yamato was starting to loose his cool face. He was sweating and looked tired. Never in his life, had he ever run like that. Mimi was also loosing stamina. She found the backdoor and ran out. She closed the door and locked it from outside.

"Open up, you cheater!"

"Sayonara!"

"You bitch! Wait till I get my hand on you!"

"Hmm... I thought you said that a while ago. I seem to be just fine!" Mimi ran off. She wanted to go back to Hikari's house but got lost on her way. Without realizing it, she found herself back to the prostitution house at the main door.

"Mimi! I have been searching for you everywhere!" Hikari said. She ran out of the main door to hug onto Mimi.

"What's written up there?" Mimi asked as she pointed at the roof.

"Red Garden. It's the name of this house. Anyway! I was so worried!"

"Sorry, I..." Before Mimi could continue, she was cut off by Yamato's appearance with Ken.

"Ah!" Yamato let out of his mouth while pointing his finger toward Mimi.

"Run!" Mimi grabbed Hikari's hand and started to run. They ended up stopping at the end of a mountain.

"Mimi... I can't take it anymore." Hikari collapsed down onto her knees from the tiredness.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what might happen to me if I got caught!" Mimi tried to explain and leaned against a small tree.

"Boss! Look what I found! Two young girls!" An ugly guy stood out of a bush. Another guy appeared who looked scarier. He was soon followed by a gang of ugly men.

"Young ladies, wanna play with us?" The boss said.

"Go away. Looking at your face makes wanna puke!" Mimi shouted at the man.

"Oh! I remember you!" One of the followers said. Hikari tried to hide her face. "Daisuke-san, she's the girl that you tried to woo at the Red Garden before yesterday."

The short haired man stared at Hikari for a few seconds. "Oh yea... You're also the one who slapped me. Whatever. I'm going to make you mine no matter what. I think I fell for you... so I asked my men to do some research on you, little missy. Hikari... what a pretty name huh?"

Bang!

Mimi threw a big piece of branch on Daisuke's face. She grabbed Hikari once again and they ran off. This time, they ended up back into the city in a deserted alley.

"Let's go back home." Mimi said.

"Yes..." Hikari looked really exhausted from all the running they did. Once they arrived near the house, Hikari pulled Mimi behind a street stand.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked. Hikari pointed toward her house. A few men were wandering around the wooden house.

"We can't stay here."

"Where can we go?" Mimi asked nervously.

"I don't know... All I know is that if they continue to stay here like that, we'll only have to wait until my brother comes back."

"And... when is your brother coming back?"

"I don't know. A woman paid him to escort her to her hometown as a bodyguard. He should be back pretty soon."

"Why don't we ask Miyako to let us live in Red Garden for a little while?"

"We can't do that. If he found my house, he wills most likely send people at Red Garden too."

"Ah...! Does that mean we'll sleep in the streets? No way that I'll let that happen! What should we do?" Mimi asked desperately.

"Well... we might as well find ourselves another job temporary with a dormitory that we can sleep in."

"Yea! Let's go find a job!" The girls quickly head to the message board where messages were found.

_Maids Wanted_

_We need in two or three maids who will serve princess Sora Takenouchi for a few days while the princess' maid left to go back to her hometown. We will provide you a room with the three meals of a day. The maids mustn't be older than twenty five years old nor be married. No experience required._

Mimi and Hikari snatched the paper off the board and head to the Takenouchi residence. Both of the girls bowed down in front of the sad looking lady who accepted them right away.

"My lady, why do you look so sad?" Mimi asked. She was very curious why a rich girl like her who can have everything would be sad.

"Yea. If you tell us, maybe we can help you."

"Were you forced to marry a man that you don't like!"

"No. I'm engaged to a man that I really love." Sora sighed and looked even sadder.

"Then... why are you sad? You should consider yourself lucky compared to those who can't be with the one they truly love." Hikari said harshly.

"I love him but it's a one side love."

"I see..." Mimi only thought of Sora's feeling and ignored the other person's feeling. For the rest of the day, Hikari and Mimi didn't do anything much. They stayed hours and hours keeping Sora company. All she did was stared outside of the window and played her flute.

* * *

"Yamato, you shall go visit princess Sora after tomorrow. You should quit giving the cold shoulder to the fair lady. Takeru, you shall accompany your brother as well." A brown haired man said while sitting down on a cushion.

"Father, I don't want to marry such a boring woman. All she knows to do is staring at people and play her flute." Yamato complained.

"Why do I have to go too! I have nothing to do there. You wouldn't want me to disturb my brother and future sister in law's sweet time." Takeru said. Yamato kicked his bother on the leg. Takeru bit his lower lip from the pain.

"I don't want any complains. I just sent Ken out on a mission and I don't know when he will be back. I need someone to keep an eye on my rebellious son." Both Yamato and Takeru bowed down to their father and left the room. As soon as they closed back the door, Yamato jumped on Takeru's back while strangling his neck.

"Damn you! You good-for-nothing brother!" Takeru tried to struggle from his brother's grip. "You should have said something to help me!" Takeru flipped Yamato over his body and Yamato fell once again on the floor. Takeru regained his breath.

"Did you try to kill me! I can't help you with those things. Just go visit her and find another girl to convince dad that you'll marry her instead. But, I doubt that he'll listen to you since he's convinced that Sora has the best family background to match with our family."

"Everything you said didn't help at all. I don't want to marry any girl. I just want to stay free and single." Yamato explained.

"What ever. I'm not going with you. I'm going to walk around until you're done with her." Takeru left his brother alone who was about to destroy the wall with his katana.

* * *

The next morning in the Takenouchi residence, Hikari woke Mimi up to prepare breakfast for Sora. She also took the chance to teach Mimi how to use the old times' kitchen. Mimi, who was really clumsy, turned her face dirty with smoke. Every time she would try to use the bamboo stick to heat the stove, she would cough very badly. After spending a very long time in the kitchen, the breakfast was finally prepared after Mimi burnt the food three times.

Sora ate her breakfast graciously. She seemed to be well mannered in everything she does. After her meal, Sora took out a long music instrument that had thirteen strings attached from an end to the other.

"Cool! That's a Koto right! I saw this many times on TV! Not many girls in my time know how to play this anymore! I can play piano… I wonder if it works kind of like the same thing"

"What? Are you trying to confuse me?" Sora asked. "Why don't I understand anything that you just said?"

"Mimi!" Hikari called.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to confuse any of you. You don't need to understand what I'm trying to say. Oh I never even touched a Koto before. Can I try?"

"Go a head." Sora stood up and let Mimi kneed in front of the instrument. Mimi felt nervous. She didn't even know how to put her fingers. As she was trying to make a sound by slightly pulling one of the strings, she cut her finger. Little drops of blood dropped onto the Koto.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm going to clean it up!" Mimi quickly stood up as Hikari rushed toward Mimi. She grabbed Mimi's finger and covered it with a small piece of tissue that she ripped off her dress.

"Hikari! You're dress!"

"It doesn't matter. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No. It's just a small cut." Both of the girls giggled.

Sora stood there ignored by the two girls. She never experienced what it was like to have a friend and to care for each other. She didn't even understand why her heart ached and she felt a little jealous. She knew there was something both Mimi and Hikari have but not her. Just the thought of them having something that she doesn't made her even more pissed. She never knew that such feeling existed. Sora quickly left the room and hid herself in another room nearby.

* * *

The end for this chapter! Weehee! 


	3. chapter 3

There we go, another chapter done! I can't believe that I'm writing stories instead of doing my homework. Oh well! You better all appreciate this chapter! Have fun!

* * *

"Takeru… stay with me…" Yamato asked hopelessly. He was now standing in front of the Takenouchi's residence.

"No way! Miss Sora is gonna kick me out like the other times anyways."

"Geez. You can't even help out your own brother during times like this." Yamato turned around coolly and headed in the private property. Takeru left for the busy streets of the market. There, he randomly asked a man who owned a rice cake stand.

"Excuse me; will you by any chance know a certain brown haired girl named Hikari?"

"Of course I do! Everybody knows her."

"Why is that?"

"She's such a nice and sweet kid. You must be an outsider, I suppose. You don't know how many men tried to woo her! But, her brother chased them all away. He's indeed a skilled fighter."

"You mean that he's keeping his sister from the right to choose who she truly wishes to be with?"

"Oh no! He's a very nice man. If ever you need help, you can always count on him. Those men are just after Hikari because of her beauty and that hard working girl isn't even into those things yet. All she thinks about is how to help her brother to continue to support their living." The man explained.

"Is their condition that bad?" Takeru asked worriedly.

"Well… they earn the amount they need in order to survive and not much more. Her brother doesn't want to work somewhere far from his sister so he can't earn big cash. He's really worried over her. But, lately, there are strange people around their house. It's probably because Taichi left the village in order to escort somebody. I don't know who it is, but apparently, he got paid a lot."

"So… where does she live?" The man gave some directions to Takeru who followed them carefully and reached Hikari's house. He stared at the men around the small wooden house as he approaches slowly.

"Hey you! Go away or I'll beat you up." One of them shouted at Takeru.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering if Miss Hikari lives here." Takeru asked politely trying to avoid trouble.

"What? I'm telling you. Don't even think about getting a chance with her. She's our boss' woman. Scram before we make you regret. Stay back!" Takeru ignored the man's speech and continued his way to the house. As some of the men tried to stand in Takeru's way, Takeru punched one of them badly on his face. The big guy collapsed onto the ground. The others just stared at the young prince blankly from the shock of the current scene.

"Get him, men!" The leader of the small group shouted. Every one of them came back to their senses and rushed toward Takeru. They all grabbed their weapon ready to fight this young and reckless youngster. Takeru help onto his katana ready to kick some ass. He took out his katana and sliced two of the ugly men onto their chest. Soon enough, coming from the sky, some shuriken hit the bad guys. Surprised from this sudden attack, everybody stared at the roof top of a nearby house.

"Ken!" Takeru shouted in surprised.

"Get him too, men!" The same big man shouted. Ken jumped down and joined the fight. He took out his kusari-gama (a chain that attached a wooden handle on one side and a blade on the other end) and sliced his enemies down. Takeru left the fight to Ken and barged into the house. The house was old and empty. He ran out and randomly grabbed a conscious man.

"Where is she!"

"I don't know… Please don't kill me. We were only told to wait until she returns." Takeru threw the man down and left the area. As soon as Ken finished the men off, he quickly joined his master back.

"Ken, help me and go find where the girl who was with me at the brothel is right now. Her name is Hikari."

"Hikari what?"

"I have no clue." Ken nodded and quickly disappeared.

* * *

A little while ago before Yamato's arrival, Sora sent Mimi and Hikari out to do some shopping. As the girl left by the back door, Yamato went in by the front door. The two girls separated each other to finish the shopping quickly. Mimi had to take care of makeup and some jewelry. She also had to buy some nice and good quality of silk in order to make new clothes for princess Sora. Hikari, on the other side, had to buy groceries. She had her shopping list in her hand to buy food for tonight's dinner, tomorrow's breakfast and lunch. To make sure they wouldn't have to confront Daisuke's men, both of the girls covered their face with a small piece of silk.

As Hikari was buying the things she needed, while carrying a small wooden basket to carry the things she already bought, she caught sight of Takeru. _Ah! It's Yamato Ishida's personal servant. I still don't know his name… Why is he walking to fast? How can I catch up with him with all those heavy stuff I'm carrying around! _Hikari tried her best to catch up with Takeru when she suddenly spotted Daisuke. Unwillingly, she hid herself behind a street stand. To her surprise, the guy she did not want to meet bumped into the one she wanted to see. Both of the man stared at each other stiffly. They did not say a word nor moved an inch. There was like a big tension between them. It was almost like an encounter between a dog and a cat.

Finally, Daisuke broke the silence.

"Move you brat!"

"Who are you calling a brat! I don't need to be called brat by someone of my age. What's wrong with your hair anyways… You should go get your hair done properly." Takeru shouted back coolly.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?"

"That's my line!"

"You're annoying!" Daisuke shouted angrily as he took his katana out.

"So are you!" Takeru did the same thing.

The crowd of people formed a big circle around the two men. Everybody was curious of the current situation. Some of them left quickly after Daisuke and Takeru drew their weapon out, afraid to get hurt. Hikari, on the other side, didn't want Takeru to fight. She was afraid that he would get hurt. As she was hiding in the crowd, she tried to find a ways to separate the two men. On the other hand, she didn't want to be seen by Daisuke.

Mimi, who was also out to do some shopping, happened to pass by the street where all the commotion happened. The curious young girl digs her way in the crowd and found Daisuke. Without thinking, she accidentally screamed out to herself…

"Oh lord! It's that evil bastard!" Everybody stopped to look at Takeru and Daisuke. They all put their attention onto Mimi. When Mimi actually realized her own mistake, she covered her mouth quickly with on of her hand.

Hikari, sweat dropped and took the chance to grab Takeru and pulled him out of the center to the crowd. Before Hikari realize it, Mimi was already off running. Daisuke ran after Mimi when he discovered that Takeru was found no where.

As for Takeru, he happily found himself in his princess' arms. Before he got back to reality, Hikari was already pulling him into a deserted alley.

* * *

Wanna know the rest? Well… wait for the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! I didn't update for a long time. I was off to vacation in China and when I came back, I was busy finishing the extra chapter for Maid Mimi Tachikawa Here!

* * *

"Stop running after me you evil bastard!" Mimi shouted out at Daisuke.

"I will chase you down until you tell me where Hikari is! There's no women I cannot get in this world. Even Hikari is no exception!"

"Fuck off, you cocky jerk!"

"Watch your language, lady! I know you're hiding Hikari from me because you're jealous that she can get guys and you can't. Just the way you talk it's so not feminine. If you didn't have any boobs, we would have mistaken you for a boy!" Daisuke insulted Mimi with a big grin on his face. Mimi couldn't handle not to be provoked by Daisuke that she stopped her marathon.

"Who are you saying this to…? Did someone ever teach you how to write the word death! Do you want me to teach you right here the meaning of this word!" Before Daisuke could have a chance to stop running, Mimi was already charging at full speed toward her opponent. She held her fist toward Daisuke's face.

"Oh shit! I can't dodge it!" Daisuke screamed out.

Before both of them knew it, a pot of flower randomly happened to fall down from the sky. It hit Mimi's head and she lost conscious.

"Yeah! God is by the Great Daisuke's side! Now that you're in my hand, I might as well do you… and… I can lure Hikari out with you. Muhaha." Daisuke laughed evilly to himself.

* * *

"What were thinking provoking Daisuke like this!" Hikari grabbed on Takeru's shirt. "Do you know that even the Emperor does nothing against him? Now that you made him angry, he can do many things! Because of him… I lost my house and even now, I still have to run away from him!"

"Don't worry. Even though the Emperor does nothing about him, I'm still someone that works for the royalty. He won't do something against me. I'm rarely out of the castle anyway."

"How can you talk like this? Do you know that in order to get you out of this mess, I put my friend in trouble?" Hikari shook Takeru many times. Our young lady looked up to Takeru with watery eyes. She was on the verge to cry.

"Hey! I'm sorry. Don't make that face. I'll find someone to look for your friend and I'll make sure she's safe alright?" Takeru found Hikari's teary eyes very cute. He couldn't help but hug her on the spot. Hikari blushed. She pushed him away from her and wiped her eyes.

"Anyway, if she doesn't come back safe, I won't forgive you."

"You have my word, Hikari. Where can I find you then?"

"I work at the Takenouchi's place. You can find me there." Hikari smiled gently. "It's getting pretty late now. I have to go back or Princess Sora will be unhappy. Bye."

"I'll come find you when I'll have news of your friend. Bye."

"Oh! Her name is Mimi Tachikawa. I'll be waiting for you." Hikari left. Takeru stayed where he was, talking to himself.

"At the Takenouchi's huh… This is a pretty small town." He smirked to himself one last time before calling for Ken with his whistle.

As soon as Takeru blew on the whistle, Ken appeared within minutes.

"You called master?" Ken slightly bowed down.

"Yep! I need you to find me this girl called Mimi Tachikawa. She was last seen with this cocky guy called Daisuke."

"The head of the gang of bandits, Daisuke Motomiya?"

"I think so. I'm not too sure. Anyway, just make sure the girl is safe and bring her back to me as soon as possible." Takeru ordered around.

"Yes sir. Daisuke is an old acquaintance of mine. There shouldn't be any problem. Do I still need to search for Miss Hikari?"

"No, I already found her. Just go now."

"Yes." Ken vanished as soon as he replied Takeru.

"Mimi Tachikawa… I remember now. It's the girl that Yamato was chasing after at the brothel. Interesting…"

* * *

Yamato was with Sora in a small room. They were drinking tea and eating snacks. The two of them was barely talking. Sora offered from time to time to play some music for Yamato who rejected the offer every time. They were making a big tension in the room.

"Do you want to go take a walk outside, Sora?" Yamato finally offered. His legs were hurting from kneeling on the cushion.

"I would love to, but a princess must not leave her house. It is unacceptable for a girl to show herself in public. Only those who lost their husband in a war are seen in the streets selling goods or the maids running an errand for their master." Sora explained thoroughly.

Yamato closed his eyes and held his fist tight. He was trying not to burst out of boredom. From time to time, he stretched his legs secretly and quietly. The silence continued to remain in the room until Takeru slammed the door open.

"Princess Sora, it's a pleasure to see you today. I'm very sorry that I must leave already with my brother. An emergency came up and we must go together now. We will come back another day. Goodbye!" Takeru grabbed his brother's arm and slid the door back shut. He left before anyone could say anything. Sora and the other maids were left in the room shocked.

Takeru continued his was with Yamato out of the house.

"What the hell was that? You were awesome Takeru!" Yamato praised his brother.

"We leave the talking for later. You just have no clue what happened to me today and I've got some interesting news for you." Takeru walked faster than his brother to the door. Hikari happened to go in.

"Oh! It's you again. I didn't thought I'll see you again so fast. I don't even know your name yet… I forgot to ask you earlier." Hikari said.

"Hikari, it is fate that we meet so fast again. As for my name…" Takeru was afraid that Hikari found out about his true identity and keep distance from him. When he actually wanted to invent a name, Yamato loudly spoke up.

"Takeru, what are you standing there for? Weren't we in a hurry?"

"Ah! Prince Yamato." Hikari bowed down a little. She stared up at Takeru. "He… called you Takeru?"

"Hum… Yea. I share the same name as the great prince Takeru Ishida. Well, I'll contact you another time. Prince Yamato and I are in a hurry here. Bye!" Takeru grabbed onto Yamato again and pulled him away quickly before he could speak.

* * *

A little short… sorry! I'll try to make it up with the next chapter! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Here's a new chapter! I started school now and it has been a pain in the ass… I'm having trouble to find any good idea for this chapter. I do have plenty of ideas for Love among Celebrities, but I'm too lazy to write them down… Sigh!

Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

"Hmm… Where am I? Ow… My head hurts… What in the world happened?" Mimi asked herself as she looked around her, still lying on the floor of an abandoned old wooden house. There were spider webs all over the place. The feeling of loneliness scared Mimi. Mimi got back up from the ground that was covered in dust. As she was wiping the dust off her yukata, the door slammed opened.

A figure of a young man stood at the door. Mimi had trouble to see his face with the brightness of the sun the door led in.

"Hey! You're finally awake." The deep voice said. The young man shut the door.

"You are…?" Mimi asked nervously. She can finally see the man. He looked around her age and pretty handsome. She couldn't help but blush.

"I'm Taichi. And you?"

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa. What happened to me? Where am I?" Mimi asked nervously. The last thing she remembered was that she was about to challenge Daisuke in a fight.

"Sit down. I know it's not really clean here, but bear with it. Here eat up. I'm going to tell you." Taichi took out some wild fruits and handed them to Mimi.

_Taichi's POV_

I was on my way back to my hometown after a job for a princess. I was riding a horse at full speed to find my sister as soon as possible. I was really worried about her. When I finally reached the town, I decided to leave my horse and take a short cut to get back home. This alley is always very quiet since nobody passes by here. Then I suddenly heard two people argue. I thought it was a lover's quarrel so I decided to ignore you guys and pass by unseen. It was at that time when I finally see you guys, but you were unconscious already. On the ground, was a broken flower pot. I thought the pot was either fallen from one of the window of the second floor or the guy just hit you with it.

I still thought it was a lover's quarrel until… I heard that you wanted to do –beep- with you and –beep- and –beep- and he wanted to –beep- you and… ("Okay! I got the idea so get over it! Did you save me!" Mimi shouted at Taichi and pounded his head many times. )

Ah hum… Since I am a man, I have duty to protect a young girl. Even if he was the guy you liked, it is unacceptable to do those things before marriage. So I punched him really hard on his face and took you away with me.

Taichi's POV ends.

"Wow… I was so lucky that you were passing by. You really saved me big time. Thanks!" Mimi thanked Taichi. She grabbed both of his hands in hers and there was a star in each of her eye shining. "I never knew nice guys like you still exist in this world."

"Well… You don't have to worry. I didn't do anything to you." Taichi explained carefully incase of misunderstood.

"Yes! By the way, don't you have to go find your sister now?" Mimi asked Taichi and set his hands back free.

"I don't know why but I can't find her home and where she works." Taichi answered with a worried look on his face. By his look, Mimi can tell Taichi searched all over for his sister while Mimi was still unconscious.

"Sorry to hear that… I'm sure your sister is fine though." Mimi tried to reassure Taichi.

"Oh… Where do you live? I'll escort you back home." Taichi proposed.

"Sure!" On their way back to the Takenouchi's residence, Mimi spotted a couple of Daisuke's men wandering around the house. Mimi quickly dragged Taichi away from the crowded street.

"What is it?" Taichi asked nervously. Mimi was hanging onto him so closely in a dark alley that Taichi's heartbeat accelerated. For Mimi, it was a simply and usual thing since Americans are used to hug when they greet each other.

"Look." Mimi pointed out.

"Those guys are…"

"Yes. They are Daisuke's men." Mimi explained.

"Daisuke is the guy that I beat up?"

"Yes. Over there, is the place where I work." Mimi pointed at the Takenouchi's residence.

"What? I also need to go there too… The lady that I escorted was a job Princess Sora gave me. Now, I have to go ask for the other half of my pay." Taichi explained.

While the two of them were so busy discussing with each other, a black shadow appeared and grabbed Mimi away from Taichi.

"Mimi Tachikawa?" The dark figure asked.

"Ahh… let go of me, you creep! What do you want from me?" Mimi asked as she was trying to free herself from the dark figure's grip. Sadly, he was too strong for her.

"Hey you! Let go of Mimi now! If you're a man, come fight a one on one with me!" Taichi yelled out frustrated from the fact he couldn't protect a girl that was standing right in front of him.

"My mission is to take this girl with me. I didn't receive the order to fight with you for this girl. Goodbye." The dark figure jumped on the roof of a nearby house in a split second. The figure was a ninja with his face covered.

"Don't underestimate me!" Taichi jumped on the roof and followed the ninja. The ninja jumped roof by roof in an incredible speed as Taichi was trying to follow by running on every roof. Both of the men had an unimaginable speed that made the villagers feel a breeze of wind. But, they were unable to clearly see the man.

"Oh my god! This is so cool! It's like a rollercoaster!" Mimi shouted out in excitement. She was still in the arms of the ninja, but she wasn't struggling anymore. She was just hanging onto him very tight in case he drops her.

"Stop right there, you chicken! I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Taichi yelled out still running after the ninja. Their distance was becoming closer and closer by every house.

"Lollerkoste? What in the world?" The ninja tried to pronounce the English word of rollercoaster. His eyes looked puzzled. Mimi, just simply started to laugh at the way the ninja tried to say it.

"Never mind, you won't understand anyways. Why don't you just… let me see your face?" Mimi quickly detached the piece of cloth that covered the ninja's face before he could react to Mimi's action. "Wow! You're pretty young and cute!" Mimi praised the man. "What's your name? I'm Mimi as you know already."

"My name is Ken." The ninja answered in a very low voice. He blushed a little from the fact Mimi was staring at him with her eyes shining.

Before Ken realized it, Taichi already caught up with him, but he was almost out of breath. Taichi jumped and swung his foot at Ken's face making Ken drop Mimi.

"Kyaaa! Help!" Mimi shouted out. Mimi fell into a tree safely. The guys, who saw her landing so safely, continued to fight each other. Mimi stared at them in amazement. She was just sitting on a branch when she suddenly heard it cracking.

"No… You've gotta be kidding me." Mimi hugged the tree tightly before the branch broke. When the branch finally tore, Mimi slid down slowly and carefully off the true. The moment she landed on the ground, she found herself in a very big and beautiful territory. There were many rooms in this huge house. Every one of them was very tall and spacious. Mimi wandered around and found many soldiers and maids.

Mimi was very curious about this place but she also had a bad feeling about it too. As she started to wander off, she suddenly felt something pulling her to a certain room. Mimi followed the sensation carefully without being seen by anyone and found herself in front of a locked room. Mimi grabbed the lock. A small blue light suddenly appeared from the crystal ring she found in the temple and the locked broke.

Mimi stared at her ring impressed. _What was that power? Could it be… that this ring is the key for me to return to the normal world? There must be something in this room. I have to find out. _Mimi slowly stepped in the room. She walked up to a small golden box. She took a big breath and opened the box. As soon as she opened it, in the box was the same ring Mimi had around her finger. Mimi slowly approached her own ring to the ring in the box. As soon as the two touched, a flashy light appeared and Mimi felt pressure all around her. The poor young girl couldn't help but fall onto her knees. She felt as if her head was going to burst.

Suddenly, a beautiful young girl's voice talked in Mimi's mind. _Future meets past. Help me… Change my destiny… I am now awake…_

"Who are you…?" Mimi tried her best to ask. The air around her was pressuring her so much she collapsed onto the ground. She held her head that gave her so much pain. "Argh… It hurts… What is happening?"

_The past must not meet the future… or it will reveal the unacceptable ending that awaits her… Change her fate… and my fate… Where is my love? _The voice continued to talk.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Both the voice and the light disappeared. Mimi closed her eyes and fainted.

* * *

Oohh! Who is the person who opened the door? What will happen to Mimi next? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
